This invention relates generally to a self-latching, and preferably self-closing, hinge for mounting a cabinet door for swinging between closed and open positions on a cabinet frame. More specifically, the invention relates to a concealed hinge of the same general type as disclosed in DeBruyn U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,622 and Bowers U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,474.
In hinges of this type, the door member of the hinge is, for the most part, formed by a cup which is adapted to nest within a pocket formed in the inner side of the door. A hinge pin is supported by the cup and is connected to the frame member of the hinge in order to mount the cabinet door for swinging between closed and open positions. When the door is closed, virtually all parts of the hinge are concealed from view from the front of the cabinet.
The hinges of the DeBruyn and Bowers patents are self-closing and self-latching in that, after the door has been swung part way closed, spring means cause the door to swing the rest of the way closed and resiliently hold the door in its closed position. While such hinges have experienced significant success, they are somewhat expensive in that the spring and the cup of the door member are separately formed components and must be assembled with one another. In addition, the spring acts on the frame member of the hinge adjacent the hinge pin and requires that special procedures be used to assemble the door and frame members.
Lautenschlager, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,021; Salice U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,786 and Lautenschlager U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,965 disclose hinges having door cups molded of plastic and formed with integrally molded springs for effecting a self-closing/self-latching action. These hinges, however, are bulky, present an unattractive appearance and experience a relatively short service life.